Final Stand
by SilverRedDraconis
Summary: In a time of darkness, when all hope is gone and dead, who will make a Final Stand against the Greater Evil for the Better Good? G/D H/OC R/H B/L
1. Times of Darkness Hope?

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the names you don't recognize and the plot. **

_**For those of you who have read my other story I apologize for not posting in a while, it's been hectic and I have hit block. This one is a story I had in the back burners and recently edited and decided to post until my writers block for "Kitten got claws" is lifted. Again I'm sorry, feel free to throw ideas at me, I'm open to suggestions and constructive criticism -)**_

"So it is clear that Voldemort has gain, or better worded threatened the giants into alliance" stated a tired looking Lupin. It had been 7yrs since war was finally declared. Voldemort had begun to randomly pick muggle and wizard villages to terrorize. The Ministry of Magic, although no longer in denial of his return, did very little. Well trained Aurors were scarce, more rookies were being sent out into the field. Voldemort had the upper hand; the wizarding community was plunging into darkness. Topics such as Voldemorts latest accomplishment were common at Order meetings.

It was depressing to know exactly how far the enemy was advancing and how there was very little for them to do. Harry was frustrated, he felt useless. He knew everyone looked to him to save them, but what could he do? The prophecy clearly stated either he dies or Voldemort dies, but Voldemort was still too powerful for him to face. He looked around at his fellow Order members.

Tonks was sitting next to Lupin looking just as exhausted, she had long lost her cheerful spirit. The mischievous sparkle from her eyes long gone, now replaced with sorrow and determination. Determination to bring this evil bastard to an end and regain the life full of happiness she once had. To her left sat the Weasley family, family that had taken Harry in and treated him as one of their own. Directly next to her sat Molly and Arthur looking just as tired and stress. Charlie was sitting next to his father with his wife, Samantha, right next to him, her head on his shoulder.

Next to them sat Bill and Fleur. The scars on Bills face painfully reminded them of that night, the night that changed their life's forever. The night they lost the one member that held them all together, that helped them see light in this time of darkness. Albus Dumbledore, the founder of the Order of the Phoenix, the headmaster of the most important wizarding school in Europe. The only person that Voldemort himself feared. His death shocked everyone and the last rays of hope also left with him that night.

Across from Bill sat Fred and George, looking wiser beyond there years and yet they had manage to maintain their mischievous spirit. Although constantly scolded by Molly, their moments of pranks brought laughter to everyone. Harry knew it was their ways of helping everyone cope. Directly next to Harry sat his two best friends, Ron and Hermoine. Friends that in this time of darkness had manage to find happiness with each other. Harry was happy for them although at time he envied what they had.

That thought brought his mind to the only other significant Weasley member that was currently not there, Ginny. After the death of Dumbledore, Harry went after the remaining Horucxus and with the help of Ron and Hermoine managed to destroy 3 of the 4. The 4th one was with Voldemort and had proven difficult to obtain. After several attempts at getting the 4th one, and failing miserable and very painfully since Voldemort had wizen up, they returned to Grimmauld place. Only to discovered that Ginny was no longer there.

He had left her behind in hopes of keeping her safe and she went out and put herself on the line. To say Harry was furious was an understatement. They found out from a distraught Molly that the moment she turned of age, Ginny underwent Auror training. Since she was a talented witch she managed a high level of Auror in 1yr that normally took 2-3yrs for a rookie. Then she was accepted into the Order and sent on a mission with another member. A member that everyone refuses to tell Harry, claiming that this individual is sworn to secrecy and life is at stake. As if Ginny's wasn't.

"Everything okay there Potter?" asked Mad-eye Moody, bringing Harry back to reality. Flushed Harry responded, "Yeah...we done." Hermoine rolled her eyes and fixed Harry with a pointed glare.

"Leave it to Potter to doze off in the middle of a highly important meeting...one that requires full attention and intelligence...both factors which you lack greatly, Potter" hissed Severus Snape, sure he had proven his loyalties the night after Dumbledore's death and a letter from Dumbledore had cleared him and others involved, but that didn't mean he had to be nice to anyone, especially Harry. Harry glared at him and was about to respond when Minerva interrupted, clearly not looking forward to another Snape vs. Potter battle, they never ended.

"No Harry we are not done, we actually finally have the upper hand, as Lupin here just mentioned" she responded giving Harry a look that clearly demonstrated she was not happy with his behavior.

Upon hearing this Harry sat up immediately. "Really?" he asked feeling more embarrassed that he had not paid attention. Severus snorted and sat back in his chair smirking, he had proven his point. His look only served to infuriate Harry further.

"Yes Harry," started Lupin although still looking extremely exhausted there seemed to be a sparkle of life in his eyes, "Auror Weasley's mission has been a success, it took 3 1/2 years of waiting but she has managed to come out successful. What she has accomplished puts us in the lead, and if we are able to make a plan of action as soon as she returns, we will put an end to this war." Finished Lupin looking more alive, everyone's expressions changed the moment they heard not only the return of the youngest Weasley in one piece but also Lupin's revelation. Obviously he was not allowed to speak of Ginny's mission until she had returned and they had met.

"Ginny's coming back?" asked Molly, almost afraid that she had heard wrong.

"Yes Molly. We expect her by the end of this week. Unfortunately you won't see her or...her partner, until they have been de-briefed and met with everyone else" responded Tonk's looking just as happy. Molly burst into tears, "I don't care...my baby's coming home...my baby's alive...and she's coming home!" she hugged Arthur. Samantha and Fleur went to her side to comfort her as well. Bill, Charlie and the Twins looked at Lupin and exchanged knowing looks. Lupin shook his head to let them know they would talk later.

Harry, Ron and Hermoine looked at each other, obviously there was something they weren't being told. Although bothered by that thought Harry think not pay it too much attention, Ginny was coming back and he couldn't wait to see her again, tell her how wrong he had been and asked for another chance. Surely 7yrs is not too late, his love for her was still strong, and it's what has kept him going.

Severus excused himself to leave; he felt he was intruding on this family's moment. Besides he had news to deliver to the one member that had not come down to the meeting, thinking it would be full of more depressing news. He couldn't wait to deliver this message, she will be thrilled.

--

"Remus you know as well as I do that this cannot stay in the dark. You can't just dump it on them and expect them to accept it! She was sent on a mission no one but very few were aware of. And she's coming back with more than just _good_ news!" exclaimed Tonk's. It had been over an hour since the meeting had finished and she had been on his case. Remus knew she had a point, his wife always had a point and it was always right. But still he could not bring himself to be the one to break the news to Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermoine and most importantly Harry.

"What did you expect Rem. Eventually they were going to return. Do you know how painful it was to see Molly constantly worried, not for Arthur or the rest, but for Ginny. I found her many times looking over her baby pictures, worried sick. 3 1/2 years, not a letter, nothing to let them know she was okay. And I was sworn to secrecy, couldn't tell them."

"I know love, it wasn't easy, but it was worth it. They did it, they're still alive and this time next week they'll be here. Hells everyone here will be so glad they've returned that they won't care about the circumstances they've come back in" reassured her Lupin, although it sounded as if he was trying to convince himself. He came up behind his wife and hugged her planting butterfly kisses on her neck to calm her down. There was a knock on the door, they looked at each other knowing who it was and that it was inevitable.

"Come in guys….we've been expecting you" said Remus pulling out a chair for Tonks to sit and taking the one next to her. Four redheads made there way into the room quickly and quietly. Charlie locked the door and placed a silencing charm on the room before sitting. The room was quiet for a few seconds.

George broke the silence, "So it's true…..she's really coming back?"

"Yes George….she's finally coming home…." Tonks responded.

"But…it sounds like there's a 'but' there Tonks…" Stated Fred, looking wise beyond his years, Tonks couldn't help but smile. What the war had done to these young men, it had forced them to grow into smart young men. Yes, Molly was constantly scolding them for there crazy inventions, but even she had to admit that her sons were no longer little troublesome boys.

"Well, it's a bit complicated but I guess it's for the best that we tell you guys now. That way we can have some sort of support when a war explodes in here…" Lupin sighed. "As you may have already figured your sister will not be coming back alone. The circumstances in which they will be returning is a lot more complicating…but it was inevitable"

"By 'they' you are telling us that 'HE' will be coming with her? Why? He has no need to be with her any longer? Their mission has been accomplished. Anyways, isn't he supposed to return to You-Know-Who to avoid suspicion?" Asked Bill, his tone gave way that he was clearly not looking forward to the return of his sisters' partner and the looks on the rest of the Weasley men clearly stated they agreed.

"Now boys calm down!" firmly stated Tonks looking serious, they immediately backed down under her glare. If there is one thing they learned from living in a house with two female Weasley's is to never piss women off. "When Ginny went on this mission she pulled you four aside and confided in you. Although, you did not agree with her decision to go through with this you supported her. There are many decisions she had to make on this mission, whether she's proud of some of them I cannot say. What I can say is that she _will_ need your support when she returns. She's counting on you guys to back her up and by her that also means putting your disagreements aside and accepting the situation she is in!"

The four Weasley men sat in silence as Tonks looked over them with an intense gaze. Charlie sighed, "Your right Tonks, we're being selfish. We did make a promise to Ginny and as family we must stick together, with everything else falling apart it's the only thing to keep us whole. But you have to understand she's our baby sister, no matter how much of an experience Auror she is now. No matter if she can beat us to bloody pulp!" They all laughed.

"I understand Charles; you guys are after all her older brothers and she is the only girl. But she's a big girl now, who for the longest has been able to fend for herself. And, well, now she wont be fending alone or just for her." Tonks replied.

"Ok, so now down to business…" began Lupin, "Ginny will officially arrive at HQ in two days but due to debriefing and other clearances she has to undergo you guys won't see her until the end of next week. During that time Tonks and I will not be around. We need you guys to do us a huge favor."

"What is it Lupin?"

"Well….we need you guys to keep the Trio occupied and not snooping around" as he was saying that Lupin looked to the door were they all knew behind it the Trio was probably trying to listen in. They all nodded their heads, although not fully understanding why Ron, Hermoine and Harry were being kept in the dark.


	2. Back?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the names you don't recognize and the plot

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the names you don't recognize and the plot. **_**Hello again, sorry for the delay unfortunately life doesn't always go the way we plan. Therefore, I feel I owe it to those of you who like to read stories such as this one to first apologize for the delay and second let you know that I will be posting, just not daily. I will try my best to post on a weekly or bi-weekly basis. Again, I'm open to suggestions and constructive criticism -)**_

Steps echoed down the dark hallways of Hogwarts, school that had not been used since the burial of Albus Dumbledore. Life seemed to have left the castle with the departure of this great wizard, the figure in front of the gargoyle shivered before proceeding to enter. Once inside the room the figure was consumed by the warmth of the room, the fire had been set up and illuminated a lot of the room that had been consumed in darkness.

"Took you long enough, I was about to gather a search and rescue team…" came a sarcastic drawl from the left side of the room. From within the shadows stepped out a tall lean figure in black robes, platinum blonde hair shoulder length framing the owners face and piercing gray eyes starring intently at the hooded figure that had entered.

The hooded figure took the hood off revealing long wavy blood-red hair. Blue eyes met gray and smirked, "Oh really….then maybe I should've taken longer, that would've been one hell of a show." Taking a box out of her pocket and placing it on the desk the red head walked over to the young male and running her hands through his hair whispered, "And do tell, dragon, what would've been my 'punishment' for being gone so long…" A hiss came out of his mouth as he pulled her flushed against him and showed her exactly what it would've been. She smiled; enjoying the reaction she caused with such a simple gesture, and nibbled on his ear.

"Ginevra…" he hissed, "I don't believe the posters would appreciate what your mouth will lead too"

"Well…" she whispered huskily "I think they need some form of entertainment…" And with that she proceeded to kiss him with all the passion she felt. And that was the undoing of Draco Angelus Malfoy, in all his years as the Slytherin Sex God and Ice Prince he had never met a woman with as much passion as Ginny that could have him loose control with one simple kiss.

A cough from the background brought them back to reality and slowly Draco slowed the heated kisses until they stopped, his forehead touching hers and both breathing deeply. Ginny looked at their position and smiled, when and how did he undo her robe and have her up against the wall? The cough sounded again and irritation passed through Draco's eyes before Ginny kissed him briefly and withdrew. Turning her attention to their intruder Ginny smiled politely, "Good evening Professor, we weren't expecting you until much later."

Severus Snape smirked at the scene before him, if someone would've told him that his two best potion students, who couldn't be alone in a room without bodily harming each other, would've been romantically involved with one another. He would have told that person to do themselves a favor and check into St. Mungo's Psychiatric Ward, Merlin knew they were insane. But here he was experiencing this scene for himself. Smirking at his Godson, who's annoyance he could see, he replied "Well you know me Ginevra….always punctual." Draco muttered something that sounded slightly like 'bloody git' before moving to the box Ginny had originally brought in. Snape smirked amusedly.

Ginny shook her head slightly before following him, enlarging the box so they could take out its contents. "Care to join us for dinner while we wait for Lupin and Tonks?" she asked Snape, giving Draco some of the food she had fetched from the kitchens. Snape nodded and the three ate in relative silence until the arrival of Tonks and Lupin.

Tonks was the first to enter the room and her gaze immediately fell on Ginny who was cuddled next to Draco, obviously sleeping. Severus and Draco turned to look at her and Lupin as they entered. "Finally decided to grace us with your presence? I was beginning to wonder if you and wolf boy over there got lost, you know not all dogs have a good sense of direction" Stated Severus smirking, Lupin glared at him and was about to respond when a soft laughed stopped him and they all turned to look at Ginny. Ginny raised her head off of Draco's shoulder and turned to greet their guest. Upon seeing Tonks and Lupin she broke into a big grin and proceeded to launch herself at them. Her childish greeting caused Tonks to laugh.

"Merlin's beard ginger you haven't changed huh?" Laughed Tonks

"Oh please like the fact that the destiny of the world has fallen on my shoulders would affect me in any way. You know me better than that Tonks I'm wild crazy and cheerful to the end!" Lupin chuckled at the blush that slightly showed on Draco's normally pale face and Severus amused smile, Ginny turned her attention to him and smiled. "It's good to see you Lupin…I've actually missed your constant nagging voice" Lupin glared at her while Draco snorted and stated "Like that prevented you from imitating him." Ginny turned and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Watch it witch or you might find yourself tongue less."

"Oh really…" stated Ginny raising an eyebrow, leaving Tonks embrace she walked back to Draco, who was now standing. When she reached him she looked up and smirked, "and how do tell Mr. Malfoy are you planning to leave me tongue less," she then proceeded to stick her tongue out and run it slowly over her lips anticipating the reaction it would create. Sure enough Draco growl and with unexplained speed and strength grabbed her and had her up against the wall at the other end of the room, his mouth devouring hers while she responded just as eagerly. The rest of the inhabitants in the room were so shocked it took a moment for them to register what just happened. Severus, being able to get over his shock quicker coughed loudly to distract the two lovers before things got really heated….and uncomfortable.

"Would you two grab hold of yourselves and wait until you are in a room….ALONE" he sneered.

Draco slowed his kissed and nipped Ginny's earlobe whispering, "To be continued princess" before he set her down and straightened himself, turning to look at his Godfather with a smirk "What Sevvy haven't gotten any in a while?" Severus glared at him at the same time Ginny smacked his arm "Draco!" she hissed attempting to walk past him. His hand shot out and grabbed her arm pulling her back and turning her to him, with soft gray eyes he whispered "Sorry love, I'll behave…" Smirking he added, "But that was an opportunity I could not pass up." Ginny rolled her eyes but leaned up to give him a quick kiss. Turning back to Lupin and Tonks she said "So lets get this over with so I can go face hell before Tom." Draco tightened his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, although she sounded confident he knew exactly how nervous and worried she was about facing her family and….Potter. Tonks noticed Draco's attentions to Ginny and smiled, now there was no doubt in her mind that things will turn in their favor.

Lupin moved towards the desk in the room and producing a recording-quill and parchment stated, "Very well let's start with your report of your visits to Atlantis, the Netherworld and the Demon Realm." Ginny sighed and sat down on Draco's lap as he began to speak of their mission and accomplishments.

--

"For Merlin's Sake Molly would you come to bed!" exclaimed Arthur, it was three in the morning and Molly was fussing and cleaning, obviously anxious. Not that he blamed her, Ginny would be arriving any moment, but she was driving him insane. Molly turned to look at her husband with a look of determination in her eyes, "Arthur she's coming home tonight! I can feel it and I refuse to sleep and miss her arrival….it has been to long…." Her voice crack as a few tears fell from her eye, she whispered "seven years of agony and torture, always seeing her hand on the clock on 'mortal peril'". Arthur was instantly at her side hugging her to him as Molly cried.

"Oh mum…I'm so sorry…" said Ginny as she walked through the door, hearing her mother's reply to her father. She ran out of Draco's arms and straight to her parents who had pulled apart in shock upon hearing her voice. "Ginny!?" both her parents said as they hugged their only daughter and tears of joy sprung out of all three pairs of eyes. "I'm sorry, so very sorry mum, dad. I never meant to put you through that" Ginny kept repeating as she embraced her parents. "Shhhh….hush Gin-Bug, your home safe and sound and that's all that matters" whispered her father as he kissed her forehead, like he used to when she was a little girl.

Draco looked around uncomfortable as he intruded on this family moment; looking to his left he realized he was not the only one. Severus looked like he was about to puke and Tonks seemed close to tears as she held on to Remus. They had agreed that they would all go to Grimmauld seeing as Draco's presence may cause mayhem and Ginny refused to be separated. Draco smirked as Severus looked around trying to find a way to leave. "Planning to go somewhere Sev?" he drawled raising an eyebrow. Severus just glared back.

"What is HE doing here?!" exclaimed Arthur having heard the group. Ginny pulled away from her mother's embrace and went to stand next to Draco, taking his hand she heard her mother and father gasped and mentally prepared herself for the war that was about to ensue. Voldemort meant very little next to this battle she was going to face. Taking a deep breath she turned to her father and stated as clearly as possible, "Mum, dad I'd like you to meet your son-in-law."

_AN: I know it's a bit short but I was strapped for time. I'm still not sure how I want to describe their mission, I have a whole bunch of ideas running through my head but have yet to settle them down and put them on paper. Anyway please R&R!_


End file.
